Smart girl
by SquareShapedTriangle
Summary: Sue received a disappointing grade.


Disclaimer: This is awful, my English skills are awful, my writing skills are awful and I am awful. You might be better off not reading this.

Sue was a smart girl. She always managed to get great grades. Sue wouldn't stop until her work was worth at least a high A. She was determined to ace every assignment, get a perfect score on every test and get into the best college after graduating high school, like her mother. If she had trouble keeping up with some of her classes she would put in extra time until she was sure she would get a high enough grade. Sometimes this caused her sleepless nights but it was all worth it.

This is why she was so annoyed with her latest grade. She and Amaya had written a research paper about a work of art they had studied at the local museum. Unfortunately for Sue she did not "get" art. For most of her courses she could just study to get better at them. Art, sadly, is a matter of taste and thrives on creativity. Although she would never admit it, she wasn't very creative and she couldn't study for tests on taste.

Her grade wasn't that bad. Their paper was graded as a low B; still a passing grade. However, Sue had a streak of As going for this semester so she couldn't stand the grade lowering her average. To make things worse, her rival Paulo somehow managed to get an A and he wasn't even trying. Sue decided something needed to happen. She couldn't let a stupid paper ruin her grade average, especially if that asshole Paulo managed to do better than her!

Sue had asked her teacher, Mr. Noodles, if she could take on an extra assignment to get her grade up. Although Mr. Noodles appreciated her spirit, he couldn't just give her a bonus assignment. That would give her an advantage over the other students and Mr. Noodles was devoted to give all students an equal chance on getting the best education he could give them. This meant fair but harsh rules on grades.

Still, Sue had a plan. After her last class of the day ended, Sue went to Mr. Noodles' office. She had to skip her extracurricular activities for this but the book club could miss her for one afternoon. This was more important. Yes, book club; after all, she was a smart girl.

Nervously, Sue knocked on the door. She didn't know if Mr. Noodles would even be in his office today. She waited for a few minutes, leaning uneasily against the wall. Just when she was about to give up Mr. Noodles came around the corner. "Hello Susan," he said as he unlocked the door to his office, "How can I help you?" Sue looked around for a second before answering the dog in front of her. "I wanted to ask you something," she said, "Could we talk inside your office? We would be able to understand each other better.". "Of course, I wouldn't want you to miss anything of my explanations." her teacher answered. Sue closed the door behind her as she followed Mr. Noodles into his office. His office was small and featured a desk, three chairs and no windows. The office was covered in teaching materials. Mr. Noodles sat down behind his desk and invited Sue to take the chair opposite to him. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. I'm sure you want to get home to your wife and kids as soon as possible." the cat said in an apologetic tone as she took her seat. "Oh, don't worry about that. My wife and I divorced a long time ago. She just couldn't accept that I couldn't give her the attention she wanted. Preparing the next generation of bright minds takes a lot of free time, you see." Sue could hear the pride he felt for his job in his voice, but also the sadness of the events that he described. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Noodles. If only your wife could understand how important your job is." Mr. Noodles was moved by her words, his face showing his sadness. "Yeah..." he sighed.

He recovered himself quickly. "Thank you for your kind words, Susan. Now, how can I be of help?" Sue looked into her teacher's deep brown eyes as she prepared herself. This was her last chance to convince him to give her the credit she needed. "You remember when I asked about a bonus assignment on our research paper right? I know you don't want to give me an opportunity others don't get." Mr. Noodles nodded. "Don't expect me to give you extra credit, Susan," he said with a stern voice. "I have some questions about some pieces of art. I just couldn't find an answer to them in the museum and I figured I would get better grades if I you could explain them to me." Sue stood up, walking slowly towards the desk between them. "You see, there was this piece of art in the gallery that I didn't understand. Perhaps you could explain it to me?" Mr. Noodles nodded and grabbed the museum flyer from one of his desk drawers. "Of course Susan, what exhibit would you like to understand?" As he looked up again, Sue was leaning on his desk. With a smile the girl responded. "It was about two wooden hands hovering over two bowls attached to the chest of a life sized puppet. The hands were moving around over the bowls and it was called something like 'Preparing for Action'. Why is it called that? What does it mean?" Of course Sue knew full well why it was called that and what it meant. She was, of course, a smart girl. "Right, right. I think it's this one," he said as he pointed at a picture in the flyer. "Yes, exactly! That's the one! I couldn't find an explanation on the side, could you explain what it means?

"Uhm, " Mr. Noodles said a bit unnerved "Is that your only question?" He knew what it meant but he didn't want to have to explain it to the young girl. Sue noticed his uneasy response and went on with her plan. Things were going well so far. "Well, there was this other exhibit of a hand holding a pole. The hand moved up and down the pole. Every once in a while some yogurt came out of the top of the pole. I think it was called 'Ecstasy'. Can you explain that one as well?" Sue feigned ignorance as she asked him about the obviously sexual pieces of artwork. Her experience in the drama club helped her act natural. Turns out that practising her acting is actually worth more than doing homework sometimes.

The second question didn't help Mr. Noodles' nerves. "Uhm," he began "I'm not sure how to explain this to you. What did you find during your own research?" Sue realised he tried to dodge the question by making her talk. She thought for a moment. "Well, I couldn't find anything about Ecstasy, but based on the shapes of Preparing for Action I figured it has something to do with... breasts." She put her hands below her breasts, bringing them to her teacher's attention. She leaned forward. She saw his eyes focus on her chest. "That's as far as I got. I'm not great at art, you see."

Mr. Noodles quickly looked back up at her face and scratched his head unsure how to explain this to girl. She was eagerly awaiting his explanation. "Well, so far you are correct about Preparing for Action, Susan. You see, a woman's breasts can be very sensitive and uhm..." Mr. Noodles started blushing and looked away. Sue responded by leaning forward some more, putting herself close to the flustered teacher. "I'm not entirely sure if and how I should explain this.." Mr. Noodles went on, looking back at the girl. Sue let out a disappointed sigh. "Please do! Maybe if you can't explain it," Sue said as she grabbed the hands of the nervous dog, "maybe you can demonstrate?" She took his hands and put them over her breasts. His hands were cold, sending a shiver down her spine. Instinctively they grabbed the soft tissue. She leaned into his hands, holding them to her chest, giving the man no choice but to support her weight. "Susan!" the dog yelled "Are you aware how inappropriate you are being right now?" He tried to get his hands back from the girl but doing so would require him to use force to pull himself free. He could never use force on a student! He was armed with the weapon of knowledge, making force complete unnecessary in all situations. He would also risk letting her fall onto the desk. He could never let a student get hurt! She might miss a day of school, depriving them of important information. His only option was to apply his passion for teaching to the situation and somehow explain her what it was she was doing.

While Mr. Noodles struggled to find a way out of the situation, Sue moved her teacher's hands around a bit. Mr Noodles was now involuntarily caressing the small sensitive mounds on her chest. It felt strange but also.. nice. Her breasts were not grown fully as she was still a growing girl. Being the smart girl that she was, she extrapolated that her meagre A-cups would grow to be firm C-cups over the next couple of years. Her chest tingled and her body started shaking slightly. "What do you mean Mr. Noodles? This feels… funny..." she said with an innocent voice, hiding the enjoyment she was getting out of this. Of course, Sue knew what she was doing. She had thought long and hard about who she would let touch her private areas. Unfortunately for her, the only person she ever romantically considered was McCain. However, circumstances made it almost impossible to see him, almost as if some godly power wrote him out of her life story after being pestered about their relationship too much. This left her with nobody, making persuading any romantic involvement an impossibility. Therefore she had given up on saving herself for that special someone.

Sue couldn't help but notice her nethers started tingling. "Mr. Noodles… I think I'm starting to understand why it's called Preparing for Action. I'm feeling like.. something is happening.." she said, softly gasping for air between every few words. Mr. Noodles' eyes shot wide open as he pulled his arms back. Sue fell, catching herself with her hands before she smashed into the desk. Her face hit his soft belly softly. Mr. Noodles leaned back in his chair, trying to get away from his confused looking student. "Susan, this is enough! I am afraid I can't help you further on this subject. You should ask your sex ed teacher if you have any more questions related to this topic!" From her new perspective, Sue noticed a significant bulge in Mr. Noodles' pants. Jackpot.

Sue looked up at the face of her teacher. "Alright Mr. Noodles. Thank you so much! This was an enlightening explanation. I understand what the piece of art means now. However, I still don't know what the Ecstasy means. Could you help me by explaining what it refers to?"

Mr. Noodles looked at the kahki cat. She seemed sincere, not realising how wrong the things she just did were. He wanted her to leave as fast as possible but he couldn't send away a student with questions. It was against everything he stood for!

"Susan, you need to understand that this was not a good thing to do. I am willing to explain the work of art, but you need to get off off my desk." Sue nodded and stood up as asked and sat down on the chair next to his. "Of course, mister teacher, please, do go on." Uncomfortable with how close the aroused student sat, Mr. Noodles stood up. He looked into the eyes of the girl in front of him. They were determined eyes. He had always admired how passionate she was about learning; even if she would take things to extremes sometimes.

After clearing his throat and looking around he decided that he would just quickly explain what this Ecstasy meant so he could send her away. "Well, you see," Mr. Noodles started, "the name Ecstasy refers to what a man feels after stroking a part of the male genitalia.". Sue went all out in her acting. She tilted her head slightly and with a confused tone she asked "Really? Which one?". "The p-penis," Mr. Noodles stammered, "The name refers to the stroking of the penis." Sue feigned ignorance as she continued asking dumb questions she already knew the answer to. "I'm not sure what you mean. What does that feeling have to do with Ecstasy?" Mr. Noodles blushed even harder as he tried to keep his bottom half under control. It has been a while since he had been with a woman and his member was being very inappropriate in front of his student.

Mr. Noodles was trying to put together an explanation of masturbation. As he was about to speak he was rudely interrupted. "Wait, let me try something" Sue said cheery as she dropped in front of him to the floor. "Susan!" Mr. Noodles yelled as Sue undid the buttons of his pants and pulled them down in a single motion. Mr. Noodles knew he should have worn a belt today.

Sue was greeted by a Mr Noodles' cock hanging in front of her face. She was surprised how big it was. She had never seen any part of the male genitalia; her preferred source of erotica was erotic (fan)fiction. She never looked at any pornographic pictures because compared to the books she read she found them to be a crude expression of eroticism. She was, as you might know, a smart girl.

Mr. Noodles tried to put his hands over his flopping genitals but Sue was too fast for him. She had already grabbed his shaft firmly (actually, a bit too firmly). He tried to explain to Sue what she was doing "Susan, you must stop this! I need you to listuuuhm" he said, his words ending in a moan as Sue started moving her hand back and forth. Sue looked up at the man in front of her. "Does that mean you're feeling good, Mr. Noodles?" she asked innocently. Mr. Noodles didn't want to encourage her further. "No, Susan, this is not good at all!". With a disappointed look on her face Sue continued to stroke his shaft as she started to cradle the large man's balls with other free hand. "Is this better?" she asked with a look of unawareness on her face. It did feel better, so much so that Mr. Noodles needed to lean on his hands not to fall over as his muscles tightened. Again he tried to make her stop "No, Susan! You muuuuu!" He couldn't finish his sentence as the girl's stroking sent a shiver down his spine. Perhaps she was clumsy and inexperienced but the man's long time of drought made even the clumsiest move feel like, well, ecstasy.

Sue felt the organ in her hands throb as she moved her hands faster, pleasing her teacher the best way she could. "You have an interesting smell, Mr. Noodles. I wonder how you.. taste...". Mr Noodles wanted to stop her. Unfortunately he couldn't: he needed both his hands to stay upright and he couldn't control his breath. Before he knew it he felt the warm tongue of his student brush across the tip of his cock. Sue didn't expect the taste to be this bad but she pretended like she liked it. With some effort she suppressed her gagging and complimented the man. "Hmm, you taste great!"

She continued by putting the tip of the shaft in her warm mouth, still caressing both the base of his hard pole and his soft balls with her hands. She was sat down on her hunches in front of her wise teacher. She treated the wise man by sliding her tongue over his tip. She felt a growing wetness between her legs. The taste was disgusting yet somehow she felt amazing. Mr. Noodles couldn't speak clearly any more. All he could muster was moans, groans and gasps. Sue started moving her head back and forth. Letting go of the base of the hard cock she put her fingers between her legs and started taming her own tiger. His teacher had laid one of his hands on top of her head, seemingly trying to gesture her to move away, but she ignored him. It helped that he didn't seem to have any strength. It made her conquest a lot easier.

As Sue got more and more aroused she took a confident look at the face of the man she had in her mouth. She moved her head as far forward as she could, shoving his entire length inside her mouth. She felt the man shiver. Her body tried to make her gag but she controlled herself. Her mind was in control of her body, not the other way around. After all she was a smart girl.

She knew tasting the unwashed cock in the back of her throat should make her feel gross. However it didn't; she felt a wave of arousal flow through her. She repeated her last movements and another wave hit her shaking body. She had some trouble breathing but she couldn't stop now. As she continued to slide his length inside her mouth she put one of her fingers inside of her pleasure cave, leaving the rest outside to please the sensitive area outside of her hole. Yet again a wave of pleasure flowed through her. Both her and the half-clothed man were covered in sweat and other liquids. She was moaning loudly with every movement and so was her teacher. The hand on her head was now caressing her long hair. As her body tensed up, Sue suddenly felt as if something big was about to happen. She closed her eyes and focussed on that strange new feeling. At the same time, an unfamiliar taste entered her mouth.

She felt herself go over the edge. Her body contracted as she let out some long and deep moans, muffled by the large piece of meat in her mouth. She had never had an orgasm. As arousing as her erotic stories were, she was never aroused enough to spend the time to touch herself for long enough. After all, that time was better spent on doing some extra homework.

While she felt wave after wave of ecstasy flow through her entire body the strange taste in her mouth intensified. She felt some kind of liquid enter her mouth. While trying to control her muscle spasms she removed her head from her teacher's pulsating head. Half of a shot of sticky goo landed in her mouth, the other hand hit her face. Falling back on her hunches another shot of goo landed in her hair. A third shot of the mystery fluid landed on the supple breasts the brown dog had caressed just a few minutes ago. A fourth spurt of goo landed across her face.

Mr. Noodles had fallen against the wall behind him. He looked at Sue with a face of disbelief. Sue decided that it was time to do one final demonstration to show her urge for learning, Sue scooped up as much of the translucent white liquid as possible and swallowed it with a loud *gulp*, licking her fingers as if she just ate some delicious strawberry jelly.

Mr. Noodles was still regaining his breath but he could speak clearly again. "You.. seem to.. have learned… quite a lot… today," Mr Noodles said to the student kneeling in front of him. Sue too was panting but she had more control of her body. "Yes.. I finally understand Preparing for …Action and ...Ecstasy, Mr. Noodles. Thank you so much!" she said with an enthusiastic voice, gasping for air. "Do you think I have learnt enough for today?"

Mr. Noodles scratched his chin. "I think so. After this… oral exam you deserve a higher grade. How about we turn that B into an A+?". Sue smiled, a mixture of her saliva and the teacher's semen still covering her soft lips. "Thank you, Mr. Noodles. I promise I won't fail another paper ever again!"

Leaving the teacher's office, Sue walked towards the bathroom to clean herself up. She felt proud about the extra credit she had just received. She showed once again that putting in extra effort led to better grades.

If anyone saw her covered in spunk and started asking questions, she would just make something up. After all, she was a smart girl.


End file.
